Rise of Chaos
by Casper947
Summary: Henry Darganger is a 14 year old who leads a normal life...until he's tossed from a moving vehicle into a lake for unknown reasons. Then he is suddenly thrust into the world of Ancient Egyptian magic, and must fight to survive in a world he knows nothing about...
1. Prolouge

Rise of Chaos

Prologue

"Henry, get out now!" My dad yelled panickedly. My seatbelt was unbuckled, door unlocked and opened, and I was flung out of the sand-white SUV, all in a flash. I flew through the air backwards, smacked some small pine tree branches and landed in the almost freezing water of the lake. I sank about 10 feet down before I made for the surface. Once I had broken it I gasped and took a deep breath. Then I swam the 100 meters between me and the nearest shore. I crawled to the relative safety of the Pine-wood forest, staying at the edge.

I took off my Air Force Green flight jacket and left it out in the sun to dry. Then I dragged myself over to a massive pine's roots and lay between them. I wondered to myself, _why?_ Then all was black.

I awoke to the sound of a helicopter flying by overhead. My eyes snapped open, all senses fully alert now. I looked and listened for any signs of danger.

Instead I saw black smoke billowing from the bridge and heard the sound of helicopter blades and sirens.

 _No!_ I thought to myself. I pushed myself upright, with my back against the tree, and pulled my knees up against my chest, hugging them tightly for warmth.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice said. I stood up, my back touching the tree, fingering my necklace.

"For the one who's supposedly going to bring about the fall of our master, he doesn't seem like enough to bring anyone down, much less our master," another voice sneered. I took off my necklace and gripped it tightly in the palm of my hand. They came out from behind a tree to my right: 2 demons, red, with glowing, even brighter red eyes, and horns all over. The horns glinted like knives in the afternoon sunlight.

"Too bad you won't be around to see the End, kid," the first demon said. "Say goodbye!" He opened his mouth wide and breathed out a column of fire at me. I leapt, landing slightly off to his right. He stopped breathing fire and started to turn my way, but it was too late. I swung my necklace in a downward arc at his left shoulder. I sliced the whole arm off cleanly, and before it hit the ground, it exploded into sand.

At this time I noticed 3 things.

1\. The horns actually _were_ knives (switchblades to be exact)

2\. I had utterly and completely scared the living _crap_ out of the 2 demons.

And

3\. Instead of my necklace I held a sword (Japanese Samurai Long Sword to be exact).

I didn't stop there, though. I gripped the sword 2 handed, and brought it in a downward arc at the demon's right shoulder. The demon stumbled backwards. Sand poured from its wounds now, like a flow of blood. Then I sliced horizontally, cutting the demon's head off. Its head exploded into sand, followed immediately by his body.

I leapt over the pile of sand that now lay where the first demon had once stood to right in front of the second demon. He froze for a split second, then began to turn to run. That split second was all I needed. I cut his head off and he too exploded into sand. I stood there, breathing heavily. The sword shrank down into my bullet necklace.

Then suddenly, all went black.

 _Wow. What a beginning to my journey._ I thought to myself as death started to wash over me in its cold, unforgiving grip. I smiled, despite the knowledge of my impending death.

So, maybe I should tell you the whole story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bears, Cops, and Magic Sniper Rifles

So you know how it all began. Up to this point I've been chucked from an SUV into a freezing lake (reason unknown) had the rest of my family assumed dead or missing, been attacked by fire-breathing demons with switchblades for horns and explode into sand when killed (am I going crazy yet?), and discovered that my bullet necklace can transform into a Japanese Samurai's Long Sword. Yup. Must be going crazy. Except that the going crazy had only just begun.

My eyes burst open and I looked around. _Dang._ I thought. _Why couldn't it have just been a dream?_ I was still in the same blasted forest. I got up and shivered. It was night. Then I remembered I had left my jacket out to dry. I looked around for it and saw it quickly. I walked over to it and put it on. Surprisingly it was still warm from its time in the sun. Then I also remembered my necklace. I turned around and jogged back to where I had laid. I looked around and didn't see it, so I got on my hands and knees and felt around for it.

Suddenly, I heard a hiss. I slowly turned around. There 10 feet away, from the first pile of sand slithered a King Cobra about 5 feet long. I quickly crab walked backwards for about 3 feet when I heard another hiss. From the second pile came another Cobra just like the first. I scuttled backward until I bumped into a tree. I was trapped. They slithered slowly toward me.

 _Great. So I avoid death by demons, only to receive death by snakes._ Then my right hand brushed over something metallic in the grass.

My necklace! I was glad I had found it, but I didn't see much good a sword would do against 2 King Cobras. At that moment I wished it could transform into something more useful, like a sniper rifle.

It did exactly that. Suddenly, I went from holding a bullet necklace to holding a full-loaded, pre-cocked, 50 caliber sniper rifle. I flipped off the safety, put my finger on the trigger, and pointed the business end at the second of the 2 snakes, because it was closest to me.

I pulled the trigger. The snake exploded and sand flew everywhere. The first snake hissed, then threw itself at me. At the same time, I swung the barrel towards it. As a result, instead of biting me, it bit the end of the rifle, so that 6 inches of the barrel were lodged in its throat.

I cocked the gun, but no bullet shell was ejected. _Strange,_ I thought. _Even as a magic rifle, I would think there would be some kind of waste product produced by my firing of it._ I pulled the trigger again, causing the snake to explode and sent sand flying in all directions.

I blacked out again. But this time, before I woke up I saw a face. It vaguely resembled a 20-year-old American man.

When I awoke it was dawn, but the sun hadn't risen over the horizon yet. I grabbed my necklace and stood up. I stretched, working out all the kinks in my body in preparation for my hike back to the road. As soon as I had finished, I started off. I stuck near the lake's edge.

Soon, after the sun could be seen over the horizon, I strayed farther into the woods. I found a nice hiking branch and set off again, quickening my pace.

By midday I had about 2 or 3 more miles left and I was exhausted. I sat down on a fallen log to rest.

I immediately knew something was wrong. I made my necklace transform into its sniper mode. Then I looked around me. There, off to my left, was a group of Brown Bears. First off, bears don't travel or hunt in groups. Second, they're scared of humans, so they shouldn't be headed towards me. Third, their eyes aren't solid red and glow. So, to sum up what I saw, big trouble was headed my way, and it definitely wasn't friendly.

My first thought wasn't _What the #311?_ Or _Oh great, here come my demon buddies reincarnated._ Nope. My first thought was much stupider than those. I thought, _I wonder if they know where the nearest super market is._ My stomach seemed to be taking over my head at the most inopportune time. I had forgotten I hadn't eaten for at least 24 hours now.

 _Shut up!_ I ordered. My stomach growled. _You can wait a few more hours!_ It growled once more in disagreement, but stayed silent afterwards.

I raised my rifle and looked down the scope. The bears were still quite a ways off. I counted seven of them, lumbering towards me. I lined up the crosshairs with the lead bear. I pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Then I remembered I needed to turn the safety off and cock the rifle. I did both without wavering off my intended target. I fired, but instead of falling over dead or exploding into sand, it just lost the glowing, solid red eyes (its eyes returned to normal) and it stopped dead in its tracks.

The rest followed suit, waiting as if it were still their leader. They obviously hadn't realized what had happened. _Stultis!_ I thought. _You don't even realize that I just sniped off your leader. It's as if they don't know what a gun looks like when they see one._

I shot 3 more before the remaining 3 bears realized what was happening. I watched them through my scope as they broke out into a run at me as I cocked my rifle. I shot the lead beat and cocked my rifle. I stopped immediately in its tracks. The remaining 2 were only 100 meters away and closing, fast. I shot the now closest bear, but it didn't stop running. It didn't keep running at me though. Instead it "turned tail" and ran away as fast as it could. They had been only 20 meters from me when I shot the 2nd one.

The last one was, by now, 10 meters away from me. I barely had cocked my rifle when it was but 2 meters from me. It leapt at me and I dived under it. I skidded for about 5 meters on the heavily, leaf-covered forest floor before stopping. The only reason I stopped sliding on the slippery leaves was that I had slammed into a tree. I lay dazed for a couple of moments there, tucked between 2 of the tree's roots. Then I brought my rifle 'round to face the final bear.

It was right above me. Then, at the worst possible time, I blacked out again. The same face as last time showed up, only it wasn't as foggy like before. I could clearly make out his facial features. He had an American face, apart from a moustache that was very Russian. I could see he had Jet Black hair that was strait and on top of that was a fur-lined parka hood.

I woke up but I thought I was dead. That was, of course, until I realized I was in the same spot I had blacked out in. Surprisingly, I didn't feel and pain in my right side where I had slammed into the tree.

I looked around for the bear. It was nowhere in sight. I reached out and grabbed my necklace, wishing I could make it transform into an ATV. {ATV stands for All Terrain Vehicle} Instantly, I went from holding my necklace to the grille of an ATV.

I finally got in sight of the road, barely 100 feet away, with my hiking stick stuck through my belt like a sword. As I had driven on my necklace-ATV, I had come to the realization that my necklace could transform into anything I wanted it to, with the exception of food and anything larger than a U-Haul trailer.

The 1 problem-A chain link fence was blocking my way from getting to the road.

 _How ironic,_ I thought. _I'm in sight of the road, but I'm blocked by a thin metal fence._ I got off my ATV, and as soon as I let go it shrank back down into my necklace. I picked it up, wishing I had a real, working lightsaber. Instantly, I was holding one. I held it out vertically in front of me so I wouldn't get stabbed when I turned it on. It turned out that I shouldn't have worried-it was already in its upright position. I made quick work of the fence with the lightsaber. When I had finished I shut it off, but didn't change it back to necklace mode. I walked over to a tree and turned it back on. I did a thrusting stab at its trunk and the amethyst blade made a clean hole about 1 ½ inches in diameter through the trunk with a hiss. I shut the blade off and changed it back to necklace form.

That's when everything went sour. All of a sudden, the ground in front of me exploded and dirt and leaves flew in all directions. Some dirt got in my eyes, despite my efforts to cover them, and I was temporarily blinded. I dove behind the tree I had just bore a hole in and wished my necklace into a full-automatic Desert Eagle. I fired blindly around the tree in the direction I thought the shot had come.

My eyes stung, even though there no longer was and dirt in them. My vision was blurry and foggy.

"He's gotta gun!" I heard someone yell.

"Sir, put the gun on the ground where we can see and put your hands behind your head!" another voice called.

"No!" I yelled, my voice booming loudly (or was that just me?). "You fired on me first! Why should I listen to you?"

"Sir, that was a pepper gun-"

"Oh, so that makes it all better! Just as I try to make my way back to civilization, it repels me by shooting pepper into my eyes so that I'm partially blind! What a warm welcome!"

"Sir, it was an accident-"

"So shooting me-pepper gun or not- is acceptable to the law as an 'accident'! Well what a group of law enforcers you are!" My vision was slowly coming back to me. I could make out individual trees now. "And no more of this _sir_ stuff because if you want to be formal I will be too, and you won't like it!"

"Please just cooperate, sir. It'll make both of us a little less stressful."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you shot me!"

"We are detaining the officer that shot you even as we speak. He will be reprimanded appropriately."

"Well, before I come out I have a few things to say, understood?" My vision was almost back. I made the Desert Eagle morph back to me necklace then into a box of Snaps {little balls of paper w/other stuff inside that make a small explosion when thrown or dropped on a hard surface; then make a snapping sound-like a handgun}. I opened the box and poured about 200 of them into my flight jacket's lower-right, outside pocket, then another 30 or so into my left hand. "Number one: I do not have a gun or any other weapon. What you saw were Party Snaps. I threw them at you only in self-defense." I stood up with my back against the tree. "Number two: I'm not going to cooperate until my vision is back and the person who shot me is in handcuffs and on the way back to the barn. Yes, I'm using military talk, and yes, I know you use the same terminology."

"Understood sir. We shall comply if you shall cooperate. When you are ready, please walk out with your hands up so that we can be sure that you are indeed unarmed."

I heard the sound of a car being turned on and it pulling away into the distance. My vision had almost 100% returned-all except for in the corners of my eyes. "I'm coming." I called lightly. I walked around the tree with my hands up. There were 2 cops in the woods on the other side of the fence. Both had drawn their tasers. I walked through the gap in the fence over to the cops. One of the holstered their taser and patted me down. He found the Party Snaps that I had poured into my jacket. He pulled them out, 30 at a time. He put them in a plastic baggie, then finished patting me down. Satisfied that I was unarmed, he told me I could lower my hands. In doing so, he noticed the walking stick that I had slipped into my belt. He asked me to slowly remove it and lay it on the ground in front of me. I did so, and sat down on a fallen tree's trunk.

"We are going to question you at the station-" the cop started.

"No, please. I would like to speak now." I said quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to follow protocol."

"Screw protocol! Half of you blue boys don't even follow the laws yourselves, so tellin' me that you have to follow protocol is bull-crap!"

"Fine! Just understand that you will also be questioned at the station. Also understand that you have the right to remain silent."

"What day is it?"

"December 30th."

 _Crap! Three days! What the heck is going on?!_ I thought.

"Is something wrong?" the cop asked me.

"Not _just_ something. Many things are wrong and I need and want to know why, so _I'm_ going to ask a few questions about recent events. My first being; Was there a wreck on a bridge a few miles from here?"

"Yes." The cop answered. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Long story. Were there any survivors?"

"Not that we can see, but there also weren't any bodies or other organic evidence proving either way."

Just then I heard a noise. The cops did too apparently, because they both drew their guns.

"Permission to pick up my stick?" I whispered to the cop in charge.

"Permission granted." He whispered back.

I snatched it off the ground and stood up, holding it in a defensive way. Just then a man walked around a tree to my left. There was something wrong, but I couldn't tell what at first. He was unarmed, so another attempt on my life didn't make sense. Then it clicked in my head when I saw his face.

It was him. The man I had seen the last couple of times I had blacked out. Before he even introduced himself, I knew his name.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Felix, Sand Portals, and Egyptian Hogwarts

So, so far I've been chased by King Cobras, found out I have a magic sniper rifle, attacked by rabid bears, (brown bears at that), shot at by some cops (law enforcement, really?!) and met a man by the name of Felix that keeps on popping into my head when I black out (and he didn't even introduce himself). Another string of crazy was coming, but I was prepared for it. Mostly, anyway.

* * *

"At ease," Felix said. "Inspector Felix, on the case at the bridge."

"I.D. please." The officer asked.

"It's right here in my pocket…" Felix reached inside his parka pocket and pulled out a boomerang. I heard him mutter something and blue, glowing symbols appeared in the air in front of him. The cops fell over unconscious.

I didn't wait for an explanation. I swung my stick like a sword in front of me with my left hand as I sprang backwards while I took off my necklace with my right hand. _Desert Eagle!_ I commanded it. It quickly morphed into what I wanted. Then I tossed my stick aside and held my gun in front of me, two-handed. Felix reached out and from mid-forearm disappeared. Then he pulled it back and his arm reappeared, but he held a 2 foot rod. Suddenly, it grew into a 6 foot pole. I shot the pole twice. It fell into 3 pieces and smaller splinters flew everywhere. He held out his boomerang thing above his head and I shot that too. He threw what was left of hos weapons down on the ground.

I held my gun level with his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Felix," Felix replied.

 _I know that!_ I thought.

"What is it that you want?" I asked Felix.

He never got to answer (or if he did I didn't hear him) because just then I blacked out.

When I awoke, I found myself lying down next to a fire. Felix was sitting down on a log, staring at the glowing flames. I sat up and he looked at me. I stood up, shuffled to a log on the other side of the fire, and sat down. I stared at the fire, watching the red and orange flames lap greedily at the logs and branches that Felix had fed it. It shone brightly against the jet-black nighttime sky.

"I want to help you," Felix finally said.

"How?" I asked him.

"It would take forever to explain," Felix replied.

"I have forever to listen," I said.

"You wouldn't believe me," Felix said.

"Trust me, nothing surprises me anymore," I replied.

"O.K., O.K., you got me! I've seen what you can do and I saw you 2 days ago. I followed you from a distance, assessing your skills. You showed great potential."

"For what?!" I exclaimed.

"Not so loud!" Felix looked around and listened to see if anyone had heard. "I was getting to that." He ducked his head down and said quietly, "magic is in your blood."

"No surprise there," I said.

"Then tell me why you were out in the woods."

"I don't know! I said no surprise not that I knew what was going on! All I know is that I've had, as of now, 4 attempts on my life by unknown forces, I have a magic necklace, and I keep blacking out at seemingly random times!"

"You say 4 attempts on your life. I only saw 3 of them. What was the other?"

"2 demons attacked me when I first learned about my necklace."

"2 demons…" Felix muttered, almost to himself. He stared at the night sky, as if deep in thought. "And you keep blacking out?" He asked, not looking down.

"Yes," I replied.

"Hmm. Let me see what I can do to get your magic flowing." He sat down next to me. He put his hand in mine, holding it as if he was going to shake it and closed his eyes.

Suddenly we were blasted away from each other like 2 same-pole magnets repelling each other. The fire went out as if I had dumped a 5 gallon bucket of water on it as I flew over it. I ended up landing in the lake (again!) 10 feet from the shore. Felix was only slightly luckier, and ended up crashing into a pine tree about a football field away.

I sputtered and coughed as I waded back to the shore. I crawled my way over to the place where the fire had been. All that was left were a few dying embers lying in a sad pile of ash.

"Felix?" I called out between the rasping of my breath. No reply. I saw a small figure lying down in front of a tree about half a football field away. I walked towards it, but I collapsed three-fourths of the way there.

I dragged myself the rest of the way. It was definitely Felix. I checked for a pulse. I felt one so I moved in and checked his breathing. He was taking deep, long breaths.

 _Strong pulse, heavy breathing, yup, he's unconscious,_ I thought. Suddenly, as I was listening to the forest around us, Felix's breathing quickened. He started taking quick, shallow breaths and started to twitch. This freaked me out, so I reached over to wake him when he jerked awake.

"Son of Horus!" he exclaimed when seeing me lying down next to him. "Don't do that!" "Are you okay?" I croaked. _Who's Horus?_ I thought.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, lowering his voice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When I pushed your magic, I was trying to get it to start flowing so that you could understand. Somehow your body's magic pushed me out with enough force to cause what happened."

I could tell he knew more than what he was telling me, but I was too tired to push the matter. We lay there silently. I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, the sun was rising over the tops of the trees.

I felt better as far as mental stability went. I got up and stretched. That's when I noticed Felix was missing.

"Felix?" I called. I heard a rumble, like thunder constantly coming closer. Then I saw Felix dash from behind a tree towards me.

"Hey! Get yer behind in gear and start hikin' it outta here!" Felix yelled at me.

"Why?" I asked. Before he could tell me, I got my answer: Demons. About 500 of them were chasing him. I took off my necklace and changed it into an AK-47 and started firing into the enormous crowd. Demons exploded and sand flew everywhere. It looked like a sheet of red was being unevenly pulled into an immensely hot fire.

Felix finally reached me as I held the demons off at a distance of about 200 feet.

"How long can you hold them off?" he asked, obviously out of breath. He bent over with his hands on his knees.

"How long will it take you to explain what happened last night?" I replied.

"I told you already-" he started.

"I know that you know more than you're telling me!" I retorted.

"Fair enough," Felix said grinning. "By the way, what's your name kid?"

"Henry. Henry Darganger," I answered.

"Well, nice to know you Henry."

"Do have anything other than that boomerang and staff?"

"Let me see." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some figurines shaped like penguins.

"No, nothing of good use." He reached into his other pocket and pulled out what looked like parchment, a quill, and ink.

"What is that for?" I asked.

"You write or draw on it and whatever you write or draw comes out into real life," Felix replied.

I got an idea. "Hand those to me," I ordered. "Here, take this." I handed him the AK-47 and snatched the parchment, ink, and quill out of his hands. I squatted down and quickly drew a picture of a Ford truck with a cattle guard. It disappeared as soon as I touched it on accident when I put the cap back on the ink. I said a string of curse words I prefer not to repeat.

"Uh, Henry?" Felix called out over the rat-tat-tat of the AK-47.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Look up," he said.

In front of me was a real Ford F-150 with a cattle guard. I jumped in the bed and said, "Felix, give the rifle, get in, and drive."

He handed the AK-47 back to me, looking relieved. He climbed into the driver's seat, closed the door, started the engine, buckled up, rolled down the window and said, "hold on."

The demons started gaining ground quickly, and there were still over 200 left. I kept firing, bringing down as many of them as I possibly could. I had to stop though because I nearly hit our mode of escape as it lurched forward with enough force I nearly fell out the back.

We screamed away in our new, white F-150, leaving the remaining demons in our dust. I changed the AK-47 back to my necklace and put my necklace back on. Then I grabbed the parchment, ink and quill and quickly drew a rocket launcher, a Desert Eagle, a Beretta M9, a sniper rifle, and shotgun (pump action, single-barreled), an AK-47, ammunition to last a week with each one individually, and a ton of grenades, a Roman shield, a spear, a bow and a quiver full of arrows, a _gladius_ , about 30 throwing knives, and a long dagger.

All of them showed up in the bed of the truck with me. I loaded all the guns, organized the ammunition & organized the knives and blades. I made crates to hold the extra ammunition, grenades, and blades and put them in there. I knocked on the glass in the back and gave Felix the symbol to stop.

He stopped the truck and got out. The demons were out of sight, hidden by the trees in the distance.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I gotcha a gift," I said. I tossed him the Beretta, the shotgun, a couple grenades, extra ammo, and the dagger. I picked up the AK-47, a belt of grenades, the sniper rifle, the Desert Eagle, and 3 belts of ammo.

"A little excessive, don'tcha' think?" He grunted under the weight of all the equipment.

"Nope," I said, lightly landing on the ground next to him. "And I've got more still in the bed."

"Figures," Felix muttered under his breath. I climbed into the passenger seat, laying the rifles at my feet as I buckled my seatbelt. Felix tossed me the shotgun as he climbed in. I caught it and put it at my side while he buckled up. I picked up the AK-47 and laid it across my lap. Then I laid the sniper rifle on my other side for easy access. Felix closed his door and put his hands on the steering wheel.

"Where to?" he asked me, facing straight ahead.

"The wreck on the bridge," I replied.

"That place is surrounded by demons!" he exclaimed. "No way I'm going to take you there!"

"Then get out, put the stuff in the bed, and get outta here!" I said. "I'll drive there myself, and you can get back to being on your own!"

Felix looked like he was about to make an excuse as to why not to go there but just then an enormous, hideous sound rang from the woods. It sounded like a cross between an owl's screech, a bear's growl, and a lion's roar.

"Scratch that. Let's go!" Felix said. He floored it and the vehicle shot off with a sputter and a jerk. We had to slow down to avoid hitting the trees, but we made quick work of the forest, thanks to the F-150's high off-road capabilities. As soon as the tires kissed the pavement we shot off like a rocket. All the way, Felix kept muttering under his breath. (Something about staying ahead of a "Set monster"? Sounds like Yu-Gi-Oh. Not much fun to fight.)

Anyway I kept looking back and traded the AK-47 for the sniper rifle and opened the sunroof. I unbuckled and stood on the console, sticking my torso up, and the sniper out of it. (Felix tells me now that it looked a lot like what some people do in the movies when they're being chased.) I was about to look down the scope when I heard a screech coming from above me. I looked up and saw a demon with wings diving at me.

I shot it in the face with the sniper rifle and it exploded into sand. Suddenly there were dozens of them all swarming the air above us. I took as many of them out as I could as quickly as I could with the sniper rifle. When I ran out of ammo I dropped the sniper rifle into the crew cab bench.

"Felix!" I called. "Pass me the shotgun!" He handed me the shotgun just in time. A trio of demons dived at me just then, and I shot them with the shotgun, barely 3 feet away from me. I pumped the gun and pointed it upwards. I shot the cloud of demons until every last one was just a pile of sand in our wake.

I squatted down and slung the AK-47 across my back, dropped, the shotgun into the passenger seat, and picked up the sniper rifle.

"Slow down to about 10 miles per hour so I can get to the bed through the sunroof," I ordered Felix. "When I give you a thumbs up you should floor it again." I waited for him to slow down and then I got back on the console and climbed out the sunroof and onto the roof. I tossed the sniper rifle into the bed and crawled across the roof towards it. I was about to jump down into it when I heard a _hiss_.

I looked down and saw that the crates had toppled, but were otherwise intact. The problem I saw (although landing in the pile of fallen crates would probably cause me to sprain, twist, or break my ankle all by themselves) was snakes-dozens of them, all at least 5 feet in length and all the same species; King Cobras!

 _Really! More snakes! I'm not Indiana Jones you know!_ I thought. I listed my options in my head, and none of them were very pleasing when it came to the consequences. Then I got an idea. I gripped my necklace, hoping it would work. Before I tried it out I took off all my weaponry and extra ammo belts and set them beside.

 _O.K._ I thought. _I want you to become Halo Spartan Mark VI armor._

Maybe I should explain, briefly, a few things.

I'm not crazy (although you may think so) because of the fact that I'm talking to my necklace-do remember that what I want it to be will only occur if I mentally state it to the necklace-with limits on what it can become.

If you've ever played a _Halo_ game, you know what the armor looks like.

I've always had to take my necklace off when I've wanted it to transform.

It obeyed. I grabbed the AK-47 and tossed it into the bed. Then, clinging onto the extra ammo belts in my left hand and the Desert Eagle in my right, I slipped down into the bed myself.

All the snakes suddenly took notice of my. They hissed and started to slither towards me. Then one of them leapt at my face. Instead of it striking me in the face, it hit my shield-energy field (Halo nerds you know what I mean) and it exploded into sand.

The rest of them shied away after watching what happened to their comrade, probably thinking I had some kind of magic force field. (Which, in a way, I did.) Then, gathering up their courage, they all leapt at me at once. I would have been dead 20 times over if it weren't for the shield energy. It protected me from about 3 dozen and I fended off another half dozen with my Eagle.

Looking around the bed to make sure there weren't any hiding in between the crates, I gave Felix the thumbs up and he floored it again. I fell forward as the F-150 lurched forward with the extra gas being fed into its engine, barely catching myself on one of the sides. I got myself into a sitting position and found the sniper rifle. I loaded it with extra ammo from one of the toppled crates.

When I looked up I was a monster chasing is. It had the head of a greyhound, the snout of an anteater, razor sharp teeth, was about the size of a horse, (had the) legs of a giraffe, and the tail of a fox. Now imagine all that with a yellow skin tone and it screeching out the blood curdling mixed-animal sound Felix and I had heard in the wood.

I raised the sniper rifle and shot it in between the eyes. That only seemed to make it angry so I picked up the rocket launcher and shot it in the chest. It fell, obviously wounded with sand pouring out of its upper-right chest. I reloaded the rocket launcher and shot it in the chest again and it exploded, sending sand in all directions.

 _That must've been the "Set monster" Felix was muttering about,_ I thought.

We must have been going 150 miles per hour because it took us 2 minutes to finally get the bridge. A soon as we got in sight of it Felix slammed on the braked, and he slammed in them hard. So hard, in fact, that I flew backwards through the back window onto the console. If it weren't for my armor, I would have had a concussion and more than a few cuts and scrapes.

As it was, I still got a few bruises and a major headache.

"Felix!" I yelled through my helmet as soon as the world stopped spinning.

"Remember to remind me to never let you drive in a hurry again!"

No reply.

"Felix?" I asked as I looked over. There were glass shards hovering in the air, blocking my view of Felix.

 _Henry._ I heard a voice say.

"Felix? Is that you?" I called out.

 _Yes, it's me! I've slowed down time in our immediate vicinity almost to the point it has stopped. I don't know why, but it doesn't seem to be affecting you. Take advantage of this, for I don't know how much longer I can keep it up._

I sat up and grabbed the sniper rifle out of the air in front of me and slung it across my back as I reached over with my left hand and unlocked the door. I opened the door and walked outside.

There were police investigators, frozen in mid-conversation where they were patrolling the perimeter; a couple of For-Hire detectives were pointing to something next to what looked like a melted vehicle. Attached to what was left of the rear chassis was a U-Haul trailer. It was strangely unaffected by whatever had melted the vehicle. I walked over to the back, and seeing a lock on the door hinge, I walked over to it and touched it.

It instantly unlocked when I touched it, so I cautiously opened the door and looked inside. There were shelves on the walls holding strange items. Pictures covered what little was still open on the walks and boxes of unknown origin littered the floor. The things that caught my attention though, was a table in the center of the trailer. On this table was a briefcase.

I walked toward the table slowly, unsure as to what traps might be protecting it. At last I reached the table, and nothing had gone off or attacked me (yet anyways.) I had come to realize that the only trap set must have been the lick, which would only open to an ally of my parents (or whomever they were working for)

Anyway, I reached over and touched the lock to the briefcase and it cracked open with a soft _pop._ Inside there was a rod and a boomerang, just like what Felix had. There were about 5 containers of ink, a stylus (a pen for you dimwits), an 11"x8 ½ " piece of paper, a block of white translucent stuff labeled "wax", and a clay figure shaped like a human, except that it had no hands or legs. (No feet either!)

I pulled all these out, pocketing the ink, stylus, and paper, and inspected the inside of the briefcase. As I did so I saw a slip of paper that looked like it was stuck between the bottom and the front. I pulled on it lightly and the bottom came off completely! There was nothing underneath. The slip of paper turned out to be a company logo sticker. It read:

Tho Industries

Making today's knowledge safer for the Future

Part of the name was missing and the rest faded. What I could make out didn't make any sense. I replaced the bottom and put everything except what I had pocketed back into the briefcase. Just then I felt a strange tingle in my head.

I closed it and locked it. Then I walked out of the trailer and locked it too.

 _I can't do this for much longer._ I head Felix call. _Are you done?_

"Yes," I replied.

 _Good. Stopping…now!_

Suddenly everyone at the site went back into motion. I ducked behind the trailer where nobody would notice me. I pulled out the paper, the stylus, and 1 bottle of ink. I quickly drew an FBI badge and a wallet for it. I picked them up as soon as I saw them on the road in front of me and walked around the back of the trailer.

Just then I heard someone yell "Freeze!". I saw the 2 security guards standing but 10 feet away from where Felix dazedly stood next to the truck, guns drawn. Felix raised his hands next to his head. Everyone's attention was now on Felix.

"Step away from the vehicle slowly and-" one of the security guards started.

"Henry Darganger and Felix Rhode, FBI!" I yelled, drawing the Desert Eagle with my right hand and holding open the wallet with the badge in my left hand. "Lower your weapons and let him through."

The guards probably would have laughed at me, as I was easily 8 inches shorter than either one of them, except for the fact that they were sure they didn't like looking down the barrel of the Desert Eagle, and I'm sure that the Mark VI armor was very intimidating. They let Felix through and holstered their guns, grumbling about stupid feds and their stupid exceptions to the law. I ignored them. As soon as Felix came over I asked, "Where's your Beretta?"

"In my pocket," he replied.

"Get back to the truck, we're takin' the trailer."

Felix walked back to the truck, got in, and started it up. "clear your stuff people, we're taking the trailer."

"You can't do that!" an inspector yelled.

"Yes I can. Officially this is U.S. government property, to do with as we please. If you have a problem with it, you can take it up in court. These orders come from the president himself!"

The opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it.

"I thought so. Now move it!" I ordered.

They obeyed quite quickly. They were done clearing out their stuff in under 30 second. Felix drove up carefully and I hitched the trailer to the truck. Then I got in and said, "Floor it!".

We raced off, trailer and all. We kept this up for about 30 miles, passing absolutely nobody. This was strange in my opinion, but I kept my thoughts to myself.

"Where are we going?" Felix asked finally.

"Wherever it is you live or work," I replied.

"O.K.," he said worriedly.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"Same way we are now," he answered.

"Why? Can't you materialize us there? Or are you not as powerful as you act like?" I asked.

"I am, but you can't materialize for one; for another, I'm magically drained from the time slow-down," he replied calmly.

"Fine," I said. I unbuckled my seatbelt and clambered into the crewcab. I pulled the sniper rifle off my back and used it to smash what pieces of glass were still intact and clinging to the rear window pane. Tossing it into the bed, I swung myself through, keeping myself parallel to the ground beneath us. I looked around for the AK-47. Seeing it beneath me, I turned around and picked it up.

"Henry!" Felix screamed. "We've got company!"

"Where?" I called back.

"Behind us!" he replied.

I looked over the trailer and saw the 200 demons we had ditched earlier. I raised the AK-47 and tried to shoot them. I was very unsuccessful as they were more spread out now. I hit about ten of them before I ran out of ammo from my first clip.

I turned around to get another clip when I blacked out.

This next part of my recording I wouldn't remember until much later, but I'll tell you now so that the suspense won't kill you. Another warning for you dimwits who didn't understand what I just said: This part contains spoilers. (O.K., O.K. Felix, I'll get to the story. Stop poking me!)

I awoke 5 seconds after I blacked out and stood up. I thrust out my hand and 300 feet away a portal opened. Felix kept driving all the way through to the other side. People were leaping out of the way. I clenched my fist and the portal closed. Then I blacked out again.

When I awoke in what seemed like an NBA basketball court I sat up. My necklace had changed back and I was lying in a pile of crates in the bed of the truck so I assumed I hadn't been unconscious for very long.

"Hey Henry!" Felix called. I jumped, spinning around to face him. "Glad to see you're alive!" A woman walked up next to him. Behind her I could see other people, shifting from foot to foot or standing on tippy-toe, trying to get a glimpse of me.

"Welcome to the Brooklyn House," the woman said. "I'm Sadie Stone. Here we teach the arts of Ancient Egyptian magic."

 _Egyptian Hogwarts,_ I thought. _Great, 'cause I'm the Egyptian Harry Potter._

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but-" I started. And then I blacked out.


End file.
